Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been proliferation of various sensors; for example, location, magnetometer, accelerometer, speedometer, personal, and the like sensors, that are included in various devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, automobiles, computers, etc.), which provide a wide range of services to users. For instance, a location sensor (e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) receiver) may be used for navigation purposes while a user is walking, driving, boating, biking, hiking, etc., or a magnetometer may be used to indicate direction of a user or a device movement, or an accelerometer in a mobile device may be used to interface with and play certain electronic games, and the like. However, as users increase use of their devices and the associated sensors, power requirements at the devices and at the sensors may limit duration of and/or functionalities of the devices for the users. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to providing efficient power saving schemes for a device and its sensors.